This application relates to a terminal lead insulator assembly, which properly positions and protects terminal leads for a wound field synchronous machine.
Wound field synchronous machines are known and include a main field winding which is driven to rotate relative to a main stator. The main field winding is part of a rotor assembly that also carries exciter windings. A diode pack is typically provided to rectify AC power generated by the exciter. The rectified power takes the form of DC power and is delivered to the main field windings.
In the prior art, electrical connections must be made between the main windings and the diode pack, and between the exciter windings and the diode pack.
In some prior wound field synchronous machines, the electrical connections and wires extended through a shaft which rotates with the rotor and windings. More recently, in some wound field synchronous machines, these electrical connections have been positioned outside the shaft, and are generally unprotected within the overall rotor assembly.